Black Mask
by Idi Abarai
Summary: Ichigo es un superhéroe que combate el crimen y las fuerzas del mal pese a que no siempre la pasa bien. Un día conoce a una super heroína que le cambia la vida para siempre. (Algo así es la idea. Eso de "cambia la vida para siempre" es tan trillado, pero no se me ocurrió nada mejor P).
1. Black Mask

_Muajajaja un IR en medio de un RR. Eso de ser fan de ambas parejas es lo de hoy XD_

 _Aunque sale Renji esto NO ES UN TRÍO… ¿o sí? XD No, no, nada de eso… ¿o sí? Bueno, lo que cuenta es que es IchiRuki ;)_

 _Esta vez no sé cómo inició esta historia. ¿Cuál fue el detonante? No me acuerdo :/_

 _Disclaimer: Todos los derechos de Bleach pertenecen a Kubo Tite y aunque no tengo su autorización ¡no importa! Ok no, en realidad sí importa pero a la vez no porque, o sea, como quiera seguiré escribiendo muchas cosas sobre sus personajes =P aunque él ni enterado._

 _PD: Todo es narrado por Ichigo ;)_

 **~oOo~**

 **Capítulo 1: Black Mask**

Ser un superhéroe es extremadamente difícil. Debes enfrentar cada día, a cada hora y en cualquier lugar a una horda de mujeres locas que quieren obtener cualquier cosa —en serio CUALQUIER COSA—, de ti.

Es por eso que no revelo mi identidad y es por esa misma razón que estoy pensando muy seriamente en dejar de ser "Black Mask", ahora que lo pienso ¿quién me puso ese nombre tan ridículo?

He de admitir que ser un superhéroe también tiene sus ventajas. No todo es enfrentar a los malvados y huir de mis fans. Y que conste que me gustan las mujeres, pero ¿tienen que ponerse tan desquiciadas en cuanto me ven? Estoy seguro que si lo enfrentaran a diario pensarían lo mismo. Aun así, hay ocasiones en las que vale la pena levantarse para salvar a la humanidad o mejor aún, para ser rescatado por alguien más.

Ese día fui a la escuela con total tranquilidad. Acababa de vencer a uno de mis enemigos y sentía que el peligro había pasado. Normalmente así es: Enfrentas a un demente que quiere conquistar el mundo, logras derrotarlo, lo encarcelan, se escapa —supongo que la policía piensa que yo estaré ahí siempre para remediar sus errores—, y vuelve a atacar. Pero para que regrese el caos pasan al menos un par de semanas. Inclusive los otros villanos se esperan un tiempo, parte de su código de honor, supongo.

Código que evidentemente no comparte Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.

Al principio creí que iba directo hacia mí, que de alguna manera había descubierto mi identidad. Después supe que no era a mí a quien buscaba sino a una chica. A una mujer superhéroe.

Sí, sí, aquí viene la parte romántica… ¡Claro que no! Bueno, quizás un poco.

Casi revelo mi secreto de no ser porque ella apareció, congelando todo a su paso con delicados movimientos y danzas que hipnotizaron mi alma —no pongan esa cara, los superhéroes también tenemos nuestro corazoncito—.

—¡Grimmjow! —Gritó con una potente voz—. Deja a ese niño en paz. Es a mí a quien buscas ¿no?

—¡Vaya, vaya! Al fin apareces. —Respondió el de pelo azul.

—Ve a tu casa, niño —me dijo la mujer—. Esta es una pelea de adultos.

La miré con enfado. ¿Quién se creía? ¿Niño? Era ella quien parecía una mocosa.

Apenas iba a reclamarle cuando se lanzó contra Jaegerjaquez. De la nada sacó una espada de hielo e hirió gravemente a su enemigo. El tipo sonrió perversamente, como si disfrutara ser golpeado por ella. Su actitud era completamente distinta a la que tenía cuando se enfrentaba a mí. Parecía como si quisiera tocarla, aunque estoy seguro que no de una dulce manera. Por estúpido que suene, eso me molestó.

—¿Sabes qué me gusta de ti? —Preguntó el hombre. Ella no contestó. —Exactamente. Eso me encanta. Tus ojos son más seductores cuando me miras con odio.

Pensé en lanzarme contra él pero no fue necesario. Ella lo congeló por completo cuando éste se abalanzó para atacarla.

La policía llegó tiempo después, según lo que pude ver ya la conocían. Le agradecieron por su trabajo y se tomaron algunas fotos con ella. Después se llevaron al hombre congelado.

Yo no podía apartar la mirada de esa mujer.

Era un poco pequeña, de cabello corto blanco —aunque quizás se veía así por el hielo que la cubría—. Con un temperamento alto y los ojos orgullosos. Vestía totalmente de blanco: un pantalón y una playera sin logotipo, ambos parecían de una talla mayor a la suya. También usaba unos guantes del mismo color. Su cara era cubierta por un antifaz.

Pasó a mi lado sin voltear su hacia mí, supongo que ni siquiera notó mi presencia y salió a prisa del lugar con una velocidad admirable.

Luego de nuestro encuentro busqué información sobre ella.

O yo era muy malo para investigar o nadie la conocía, salvo el departamento de policía de la ciudad, supongo. En Internet solo se mencionaba a 2 grandes superhéroes en la región y yo era uno de ellos. El otro era un hombre. Uno bastante raro: pelirrojo, con las cejas tatuadas y una vestimenta de los 70's además de diferentes modelos de lentes, cada uno más extravagante que otro. Definitivamente no era la chica que derrotó a Grimmjow.

No quise preguntarle a mis compañeros. Siempre mantuve un perfil bajo ante las amenazas que existían en la ciudad y los superhéroes que la defendían. Si les preguntaba por la chica con poderes de hielo me verían como un bicho raro. Kojima armaría un alboroto y ni qué decir de Asano.

Tenía solo dos opciones: olvidarme de esa mujer o esperar a que otro villano atacara y ella apareciera a salvar el día. Obviamente elegí la segunda.

El día que Giriko Kutsuzawa asaltó un banco no lo impedí. Me quedé vigilando muy de cerca, esperando la llegada de la mujer de hielo. Para mi mala fortuna quien apareció fue el de tatuajes. Venció a Giriko con facilidad. Si me quería jubilar como superhéroe el pelirrojo sería un buen reemplazo. Estaba a punto de irme cuando ella llegó. Esta vez no vestía su traje de superhéroe sino una falda corta tableada de color gris, blusa blanca con una flor violeta en el cuello —no critiquen, los detalles son importantes—, unas medias negras y botas del mismo color, también llevaba puestos los mismos guantes y el antifaz.

Me acerqué lo más cauteloso posible, gracias a mi súper oído pude escuchar lo que decían.

—¿Tienes que ser tan salvaje? ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que te controles?

—Pero Ru…

—No me hables por mi verdadero nombre, ¡tonto!

—Siempre lo olvido. Además, aun no me has dicho cuál es tu nombre de súper heroína.

—Aun no tengo nombre, después pensaré en uno. Lo importante ahora es no mostrar nuestras identidades. Aunque creo que con tu físico será casi imposible, esos tatuajes llaman mucho la atención.

—No me importa ser descubierto. ¡Oye! Creo que la policía va a tardar mucho, ¿y si nos vamos a casa? Tengo hambre.

—Sí, es una buena idea. Hoy hice Pescado menier.

—Te has lucido estos días, ¿eh?

Brincaron hacia los techos de las casas y se dirigieron a lo que supuse sería su hogar.

Me sentí ridículo al seguir a una mujer casada, porque era obvio que ese hombre de tatuajes era su esposo, sino ¿por qué cocinaría para él? Además, vivían juntos. Caminé hacia mi casa pensando en lo mismo: esa chica y su marido. La idea de que él se quedara con la plaza de superhéroe de la ciudad quedó descartada.

Opté por olvidar todo lo sucedido y concentrarme solo en mis estudios. Las siguientes dos semanas no tuve trabajo de héroe gracias a que alguien más llegaba antes que yo. A veces quedaba medio edificio destruido o calles hechas polvo. En ocasiones la única huella de que alguien detuvo al enemigo era éste mismo, congelado y encadenado a algún poste. Gracias a eso podía darme cuenta quien había defendido la ciudad.

Sin mi "trabajo extra" tenía mucho tiempo libre. Creí que era el momento de retirarme como superhéroe y dedicarme por completo a estudiar. ¿Cuánto tiempo duraría ese plan? ¿Un día? Y no fue por arrepentimiento, claro que no. Ocurrió algo más: dos nuevos estudiantes llegaron a mi escuela. Dos personas que cambiarían el nuevo plan de alumno responsable que había formulado.

..::BM::..

¿Qué pasará en el siguiente capítulo? ¿Quiénes son los nuevos estudiantes? ¿Qué peligros enfrentará Black Mask? (Sigo pensando que este nombre es absurdo, en serio ¿quién demonios me puso así?) ¿Por qué me comporto tan idiota últimamente? No se pierdan el próximo episodio y descubran lo que me ocurrió hace apenas unos meses.

 **~oOo~**

 _Ese Ichigo loquisho siento que se porta peor que Spiderman… lo que una máscara negra es capaz de hacer en el freso =P ¿Estará fuera de lugar? Es demasiado tarde para cambiar su personalidad XD ya lo escribí así y espero les guste. Y si no, piensen que se desinhibe un poco porque nadie conoce su verdadera identidad, dad, ad, ad…_

 _Nos vemos luego n,n_

 _Idi… di… i… i_


	2. Alianzas

**Disclaimer:** Bleach y todos sus personajes provienen de la mente loquisha del cuadradito, es decir de Kubo Tite.

Hago esto por puro y sano amor al IchiRuki y porque no tengo otras cosas que hacer y debo entretenerme con algo XD

 **~oOo~**

 **Capítulo 2: Alianzas**

Me quedé boquiabierto en cuanto los vi, vestidos con el uniforme de mi escuela y presentándose como los dos nuevos alumnos de intercambio. ¡Qué demonios! ¿Por qué justo en mi clase? Ahora no solo invadían mi área de trabajo, también la de estudio.

—Mi nombre es Abarai Renji. Espero llevarme bien con todos. —Expresó el de tatuajes.

¿En serio permitirían a alguien así en la escuela? No soy racista, ni me gusta discriminar, ni nada. Cada quien su vida ¿de acuerdo? Pero ¡Tiene tatuajes! ¿No se quejan a cada rato de mí por el color de mi cabello? Eso no es nada comparado con las cejas de ese hombre.

—Yo soy Abarai Rukia, encantada. —Comentó la chica.

La miré fijamente. Ahora que no usaba el antifaz podía apreciar más claramente su rostro.

Su piel era blanca y lucía tan suave que daban ganas de tocarla —no es que quisiera hacerlo, CLARO QUE NO—. Sus ojos tenían el color de las flores de azafrán, un violeta tan intenso que hacía palidecer hasta el mismísimo arcoíris —¡Al diablo! No me importa lo que digan, escribo lo que se me da la gana; además, así son sus ojos, ¿acaso es mi culpa? —. Y su sonrisa era tan… falsa —¿Qué? No todo es felicidad—. Su tono de voz también lo era. Definitivamente estaba fingiendo esa dulzura para ganarse a la clase.

—Así que los dos son Abarai, ¿son hermanos? —preguntó Kojima.

—Sí, lo somos —Respondió la mujer.

—No se parecen —Comentó Tatsuki.

—No estamos aquí para investigar la vida de nadie. —Los reprendió la maestra—. Abarai y… Abarai. Vayan a sus asientos.

Se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares. Él: En el último asiento de la segunda fila. Ella: a mi lado.

La primera clase era de matemáticas. Rukia escribía muchas notas en su libreta, era una chica muy aplicada. Y no es que la estuviera observando, pero si estaba a mi lado era imposible no darse cuenta.

Mientras la maestra explicaba cómo resolver una ecuación cuadrática yo me quedé pensando en lo que habían dicho sobre ser hermanos. Aunque físicamente fueran tan opuestos eso no era una señal de que estuvieran mintiendo. Obviamente por eso vivían juntos y por eso mismo ella había hecho la comida para ambos. Ahora todo tenía sentido.

El resto del día fue bastante tranquilo, hasta que salimos de clases. Una cuadra antes de llegar a mi casa me topé con mis nuevos compañeros.

—Kurosaki, ¿cierto? —me dijo ella.

—Abarai, ¿no? —le respondí con el mismo tono.

—No realmente —contestó—, pero dejémoslo así. Sabemos quién eres, Black Mask.

No me sorprendió que descubrieran mi identidad, desde que los vi entrar a mi clase supuse que algo así pasaría.

—Yo en cambio no sé nada de ustedes, salvo que estudian conmigo.

—El Gotei 13 lo decidió así. ¿Qué podíamos hacer? Tomar clases no es algo que me guste mucho pero no podía negarme —expuso el muchacho.

—¿Gotei 13? ¿De qué hablas?

—Hay mucho que no sabes Ichigo —Hablo de nuevo Rukia—, pero te lo diremos con calma. Por el momento queremos hacer un trato contigo. El planeta corre ciertos peligros que quizás no podamos controlar sin tu ayuda. Por eso nos mandaron aquí, para que te unas a nosotros.

—¿El planeta? ¡Qué demonios! No puedes venir y decirme las cosas a medias. Explícame todo ahora mismo.

—Lo haremos pero no aquí. Toma —dijo extendiéndome la mano, en ésta se encontraba una tarjeta con mi nombre—. Ve a la dirección que está marcada en tu cédula, ahí te daremos toda la información que quieras.

—No lo creo, mejor explícame aquí.

—¿De verdad? ¿Quieres que todos se enteren de tu identidad secreta? Porque nosotros no tenemos ningún problema en decir que somos superhéroes. Si así lo deseas entonces te diré…

—¡Entiendo! —Le grité— Iré después de la cena.

—Perfecto, nos vemos después… Kurosaki-kun.

Ese tonito fingido de niña buena no me gustaba.

Acudí al lugar que marcaba la credencial. En la entrada estaba un hombre alto, moreno, de complexión robusta y con cara de pocos amigos.

—Pasa —dijo haciéndose a un lado—. Tu código viene en la tarjeta que te dieron y tus huellas dactilares ya están integradas, no deberías tener inconvenientes para acceder al edificio.

Escaneé la tarjeta y coloqué mi mano en donde se indicaba, al hacerlo la puerta se abrió. Fui recibido por una chica de lentes que no soltaba un pequeño libro, era muy callada, apenas y me saludó. Después me condujo por una enorme habitación llena de gente. Estaban tan ocupados que no se dieron cuenta de la presencia de un intruso o quizás prefirieron ignorarme.

—Abarai y Kuchiki vendrán a verte enseguida, ellos te explicarán todo. — Mencionó mientras me invitaba a entrar a un cuarto más pequeño—. Siéntete como en casa.

Se retiró de prisa sin siquiera voltear a verme. Mis dos compañeros de clase llegaron unos minutos después.

—Llegas tarde —comentó el pelirrojo. —La cena en tu casa terminó hace una hora.

—¿Ahora me espías? Que maleducado.

—No es necesario, conocemos tu rutina.

—Toma —Dijo Rukia entregándome una carpeta—. Son los expedientes de los villanos que enfrentamos. Sus poderes, debilidades y posibles guaridas. Cualquier detalle que necesites saber con gusto te lo detallaremos.

—¿Eso es todo, qué hay de ustedes? ¿No hay expedientes de sus poderes? ¿Qué demonios es este lugar?

—Tienes demasiadas preguntas; ve con calma. Lee lo que te di y después hablamos.

—Kuchiki-sama —la interrumpió una joven de cabello corto—, su hermano la busca.

—Voy enseguida —respondió Rukia.

—¿Kuchiki? —pregunté confundido.

—Es mi verdadero nombre: Kuchiki Rukia. —Dijo al salir.

—¿Tú también eres Kuchiki? —Le pregunté al pelirrojo.

—No, yo sí soy Abarai.

—O sea que ustedes no son hermanos.

—Por supuesto que no —contestó Renji— somos compañeros… tú entiendes. Pero como vivimos juntos la organización decidió hacernos pasar por hermanos para no tener problemas.

—Ya veo. —Respondí con desgano.

—¿Ocurre algo? ¿Te molesta que viva con Rukia?

—No sé de qué hablas. —Contesté. Abarai sonrió.

Leí los expedientes con cuidado. Me llamó la atención que en estos también apareciera Grimmjow, sobretodo porque siempre creí que él trabajaba solo y no que formaba parte de una legión de súper villanos como la que describían.

—¿Tienes alguna duda? —Preguntó la de ojos violáceos cuando regresó.

—Sí, muchas. Para empezar, ¿qué demonios tengo que ver yo con todo esto?

—Ya te lo dije, el Gotei 13 cree necesaria tu ayuda. Eres el único súper héroe en el mundo que no ha sido afectado por los poderes de Aizen Sōsuke, ¿leíste el informe que te di, verdad?

—Sí, sí, ese tal Aizen los traicionó y formó un grupo de villanos que quieren controlar el mundo. Son muy poderosos y en pocas palabras estamos fritos.

—Haré de cuenta que no escuché lo último. ¿Y bien, estás dispuesto a ayudarnos?

—No tengo alternativa ¿o sí?

—Claro que la tienes, puedes quedarte en casa a ver como los verdaderos superhéroes hacen su trabajo.

—¿Hablas de los verdaderos superhéroes que están pidiendo mi ayuda?

—No seas pretencioso —Respondió un hombre a mis espaldas—. Deberías estar agradecido porque una organización como la nuestra te consideró como aliado. Que te quede claro, si aceptas o no, no cambia los planes de derrotar a Aizen.

—Nii-sama, ¿qué haces aquí? No es necesario que te tomes la molestia de venir a tratar con este chico. Renji y yo nos haremos cargo de él.

El hombre se acercó a mí y me miró de pies a cabeza, yo me puse de pie y me coloqué en guardia.

—Eres apenas un novato, ¿qué te hace pensar que puedes enfrentarte a mí?

—¿Novato? ¿Quieres ver lo que este "novato" puede hacer? —Le dije sonriendo. Sí, a veces me pasaba de boca floja.

¿Y por qué lo digo? Simple. Me dio una paliza. Una rápida y merecedora paliza que me dejó tirado en el suelo. ¿Y qué es lo que el novato pudo hacer? Ver como la chica de hielo le imploraba a su hermanito que no siguiera lastimándome. Patético.

El tipo salió del cuarto con ese aire de grandeza que comenzaba a molestarme. Rukia me acomodó en uno de los sillones y me curó rápidamente.

—Eres un imprudente. Ni siquiera yo soy capaz de derrotar al capitán Kuchiki. —Dijo el de tatuajes.

—Suena a que quieres hacerlo. —Le respondí. Él no lo negó.

—¿Por qué necesitan de mí? No creo ser más fuerte que ustedes, en ese caso, ¿para qué hablarme? ¿Por qué quieren mi ayuda?

—Justo como lo supuse, es un idiota incompetente. —Dijo alguien más a mis espaldas —¿De verdad pondremos nuestro futuro en sus manos?

Miré al hombre que habló. Era un tipo raro, con la cara pintada y un sombrero blanco en su cabeza; traía entre sus manos algo parecido a un bisturí. Venía acompañado de otras personas: A su derecha una mujer delgada, de cabello negro. A la izquierda se encontraba otro hombre, con un kimono rosado de flores y al lado de éste, otro tipo de cabellera larga completamente blanca.

—Kurotsuchi, no seas así con el chico, lo incomodarás más de lo que ya está. —Habló el hombre del kimono— Lamento lo sucedido Kurosaki-kun. Kuchiki-sama solo quería cerciorarse de tu eficacia. Ni él ni muchas personas más —explicó dirigiéndose al que había nombrado como Kurotsuchi— han comprendido la gravedad del asunto.

Por la forma en que hablaba supuse que era su líder. En ese caso, él me tendría que explicar de qué se trataba todo ese numerito que habían montado.

—Yo tampoco entiendo cuál es mi problema con ustedes. ¿Para qué me quieren tener en su equipo?

—¿Problema contigo? No, no, nada más alejado de la realidad. La verdad es que necesitamos tu ayuda; eres una pieza fundamental en este conflicto. Rukia-sama ya te debió explicar un poco la situación ¿no es así?

—Ajá.

—Tienes razón, no eres tan fuerte como nosotros, no en este momento. Pero con el entrenamiento adecuado puedes serlo. Puedes inclusive ser mucho más poderoso, si entrenas…

—Yo paso —respondí poniéndome de pie.

—Entiendo. Aunque valoramos tu ayuda en esta guerra no te suplicaremos para que colabores con nosotros, si no quieres hacerlo no te podemos obligar. Solo te pido que lo pienses detenidamente. ¿Has enfrentado a Grimmjow alguna vez?

—Sí, un par de ocasiones.

—Te pudiste dar cuenta de lo fuerte que es. Pues bien, él es apenas el sexto lugar en el grupo de villanos que comanda Aizen, y eso solo tomando en cuenta a sus aliados. ¿Lo entiendes ahora? Si no fuera tan grave no pediría tu apoyo, lo hago porque sé que aunque todos nosotros nos enfrentáramos a ellos no podríamos derrotarlos.

—No creo que la situación cambie mucho si me uno a ustedes o no.

—En eso te equivocas, necesitamos unir esfuerzos.

—Prefiero trabajar solo.

Me retiré del lugar después de eso. No tenía muchas ganas de unirme al dichoso Gotei 13, mucho menos después de mi desafortunado encuentro con el hermano de Rukia. Aun así decidí buscar más información sobre ellos, no estaba de más conocer algo, aunque fuese mínimo. Para mi sorpresa no había nada, ni siquiera de Renji. Supuse que ellos se habían encargado de borrar todo para no llamar la atención.

Los siguientes días fueron tranquilos, no solo en la escuela, también en la ciudad. Ni un solo enemigo había aparecido y eso que a últimas fechas salían hasta por las alcantarillas. Imaginé que esto se debía a la intervención de aquellos que me habían querido reclutar.

—Imagino que no te unirás al Gotei 13 —me interceptó Rukia, antes de llegar a nuestro salón.

—No —respondí sin mirarla.

—¿Siempre eres así de terco?

—No.

—Entiendo, ven conmigo. —Dijo para después tomarme de la mano y llevarme hacia la salida.

—¿Qué haces? —Le reprendí. Ella no contestó.

Pude soltarme, claro que pude hacerlo. Pero, siendo honesto —y que quedé entre nosotros—, ser conducido por ella me provocaba una agradable sensación. No sabía a dónde íbamos pero lo que tenía muy en claro es que Rukia intentaría persuadirme de unirme a ellos en su lucha por salvar el planeta. Quien sabe, quizás si ella lo pedía de buena forma, finalmente accedería.

Me llevó hasta una bodega abandonada a las afueras de la ciudad. Recordaba ese lugar por las noticias; en ésta había ocurrido un incendio devastador que terminó con la vida de todos los trabajadores del local.

—¿Lo reconoces? —Me preguntó.

—No exactamente. ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

—Entra —me dijo. Abrió la puerta y me invitó a pasar con la mano.

Cuando estuve adentro me quedé anonadado. No solo por las condiciones del lugar: los escombros de la segunda planta esparcidos por todas partes, en su mayoría calcinados; los muebles de igual manera, consumidos por el fuego; el piso lleno de ceniza y carbón. Pero por sobre todo eso, y aún más terrorífico, una chica en medio de todo el desastre.

—¿Quién es? ¿Por qué está aquí?

Rukia cerró los ojos y tomó aire. Por un momento quise pedirle que no me dijera, que no me hablara de lo que estaba frente a los dos; entendía que era difícil asimilarlo, que de alguna manera esa historia cambiaría mi manera de percibir la realidad. Aunque por mi mente pasaba esa idea, mi boca no habló y mi cuerpo permaneció frente a ella, esperando que me contara todo.

..::BM::..

¿Qué aventuras le esperan a Black Mask? ¿Quién será esa mujer en medio de las ruinas de la bodega? ¿Por qué de pronto me siento tan serio? Todo eso y mucho más en el siguiente capítulo.

 **~oOo~**

 _¡Ujuy! Por fin terminé el segundo capítulo. A continuación los saludos :3_

 _ **Gene15**_ _: XDDD ¡Trío por faviurs! XD La verdad no sé, yo soy Ichirukirenrista peeeero no me animo —todavía— a escribir algo así. No vi Kick ass :/ pero suena interesante XD_

 _ **nessie black 10 Frany H.Q**_ _: ¡Qué cosas! Empecé con humor y ahora siento que me puse seria DDD: pero ya luego regresaré al estilo "Parker" XD_

 _ **Kyoko**_ _: *-* Muchas gracias nena, DDDD: me pones mucha presión DDD: y más DDDD:_

 _Saludos, mentadas y lo que ustedes quieran en un review ;) Nos leemos despuesito._


	3. Motivación

Luego de un montón de tiempo por fin puedo continuar. No pondré excusas, pero les contaré que pasó: Tengo muchos fics pendientes y la inspiración me llegó para los otros… pero esos aun no los publico —no quiero que me pase lo mismo que aquí XD— como sea, aquí está el nuevo capítulo.

 **~oOo~**

 **Capítulo 3: Motivación**

Mi nombre es Kurosaki Ichigo, soy un chico normal… ¿normal? Bueno, eso creen todos. La verdad es que tengo habilidades especiales: Poseo una fuerza descomunal —Hulk, me la pela—, una velocidad sorprendente —Flash es un pen… ¿qué no puedo decir groserías? ¡Avísenme!*—, un súper oído que me permite escuchar conversaciones privadas a varios metros de distancia —aunque como no soy chismoso casi no lo uso— y un sexto sentido con el que puedo ubicar a mis oponentes.

Hasta hace unos días creí que eso era suficiente para derrotar a cualquiera, pero resulta que hay otras personas con poderes especiales. Ellos intentaron reclutarme, pero yo me negué inmediatamente; a pesar de eso siguen insistiendo y están usando a Rukia —mi nueva compañera de clase y una heroína muy fuerte— para convencerme.

Ella me llevó a una bodega que había sido destruida por el fuego hace poco, para mostrarme a una mujer. Con eso esperaba convencerme de unirme al Gotei 13.

Yo no sabía que esperar de ese encuentro, Rukia estaba muy seria y el ambiente era un tanto sombrío —ya sé, ya sé, ahí nos quedamos la última vez—.

Miré a la chica en medio de las ruinas. Lucía tenebrosa, sentada en el suelo con la ropa desaliñada y el cabello lleno de ceniza, además de las evidentes cicatrices que adornaban su espalda. Tenía la mirada perdida y jugaba con sus manos mientras su boca murmuraba palabras incomprensibles.

—Ella es Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck —me dijo Rukia—, es una vieja aliada de Aizen.

—¿Qué hace aquí?

—Ella trabajaba aquí, en este laboratorio. Cuando supo lo que Aizen quería hacer decidió abandonarlo y apoyarnos en su captura. Lamentablemente él se enteró y mandó a destruir cualquier evidencia o testigo, aunque dejó a Nelliel viva como la prueba tangible de lo que podía pasar si alguien más lo traicionaba.

—¿Qué fue lo que le hizo a esta mujer?

—Le inyectó algún tipo de droga que la hace incapaz de moverse libremente; creemos que es solo su cuerpo el que no reacciona porque su cerebro responde correctamente a cualquier estímulo. Si cooperara un poco podríamos encontrar una manera de revertir lo que le hicieron, pero está demasiado afectada con la muerte de sus amigos y prefiere quedarse aquí. El capitán Ukitake fue quien la trajo, él piensa que después de que pase su duelo podrá recuperarse un poco y continuar con su vida.

—¿Qué es exactamente Aizen? ¿Qué es lo que quiere hacer?

—Es un demente. Lleva años haciendo experimentos con las personas, éste era uno de sus laboratorios. Al principio utilizaba animales, modificaba sus funciones y habilidades para hacerlos más fuertes e inteligentes. Después comenzó a usar humanos: Indigentes, superhéroes, villanos, mujeres, niños, no importaba. Nelliel fue uno de ellos, esas cicatrices que tiene en la espalda fueron ocasionadas por Aizen. De esa forma creó personas más fuertes, capaces de soportar el dolor o insensibles a él, los modificó a tal grado que algunos perdieron su humanidad, ese fue el precio que tuvieron que pagar para recibir increíbles habilidades.

—¿Todos los enemigos que he enfrentado son creados por Aizen?

—No. Grimmjow es el único aliado de Aizen que has enfrentado.

—¿Por qué me trajiste hasta aquí? Pudiste solo decírmelo y ya.

—¿Qué harás Kurosaki Ichigo? ¿Te quedarás de brazos cruzados aun después de saber todo esto? ¿De verdad crees que no necesitamos tu ayuda? No te pido una respuesta hoy mismo, ni mucho menos que te quedes en la organización. Es solo una coalición temporal, cuando Aizen sea derrotado puedes regresar a ser el superhéroe en solitario que tanto te gusta.

—No es eso. Los he visto en acción. A ti, a Renji… a tu hermano. Sé que mis posibilidades son más limitadas que las suyas. Quizás a Renji sí lo pueda vencer, pero…

—Lo sé, conmigo es mucho más difícil —me interrumpió Rukia.

—En realidad iba a decir con Byakuya —le contesté con una sonrisa. Ella me miró con desprecio—. Aunque me cuentes todo esto y me hagas verlo, eso no cambiará lo que pienso, además, no quiero involucrarme mucho con ustedes.

—¿Y conmigo? ¿Te podrías involucrar?

Me quedé sin palabras. Ella me miraba directamente esperando una respuesta, yo pensaba muy bien qué decir, no quería mostrarme tímido pero tampoco muy lanzado.

—¿Involucrar?

Sí, eso fue lo único que se me ocurrió. Luego de pensarlo mucho tiempo lo único que mi mente formuló fue esa tonta pregunta sin sentido.

—Sí, ¿qué te parece si soy yo quien te entrena? Solo te relacionarías conmigo y no con todo el Gotei 13.

—¡Ah! —respondí desganado. Por un momento había entendido mal sus palabras.

—Si no te gusta la idea está bien, pero al menos considéralo.

Salimos del lugar en ruinas, dejando a la pobre mujer en el mismo estado. Sentía algo de pena por ella, perder a un ser querido es una de las peores tragedias por las que puede atravesar un ser humano, yo lo sé muy bien.

Pensé en la propuesta de Rukia, ahora que conocía un poco más de nuestro enemigo tenía una idea de lo que implicaba enfrentarse a él, y no es que no lo supiera antes, pero, ver lo que era capaz de hacer me hizo tener un enfoque diferente. Ya no me importó si tenía que dejar mi orgullo y ser entrenado por alguien más si con eso derrotaba a Aizen.

Decirle a Rukia que aceptaba fue mucho más fácil de lo que pensé, y por supuesto, más placentero. Me quejaba a cada rato de sus métodos, pero la verdad es que me encantaba pasar el tiempo con ella, aunque a veces —muchas veces— me desesperaba. Y es que ella era una en la escuela y otra completamente diferente cuando estábamos a solas.

Siempre hablaba de su obligación como superhéroe, de la manera en cómo debía anteponer cualquier cosa, inclusive su vida misma, con tal de salvar a los demás. Había sido entrenada desde pequeña para ser una heroína, por eso le fue difícil —en un principio— adaptarse a la rutina de un adolescente normal.

Aunque, como ya dije, eso solo fue en un inicio. Con el tiempo comenzó a relacionarse más con nuestros compañeros, sobre todo con Inoue Orihime. Muchas veces comía con ella y otras chicas. No sé de qué tanto hablaban, pero una vez vi como Rukia escupía el jugo que estaba tomando mientras las demás se le acercaban acosadoramente. Cosas de chicas, supongo.

Nuestros entrenamientos se daban, normalmente, en el departamento de Rukia. Aunque ella insistía en ir a las instalaciones del Gotei 13 yo siempre me negué. Mi ego aún estaba dañado, esa paliza que me dio Byakuya todavía no sanaba y no es por orgullo —claro que no— pero siempre había hecho las cosas a mi manera y siempre había resultado vencedor. Darme cuenta que no era el único con habilidades especiales y que, si llegase a existir un peligro no sería yo quien salvaría al mundo, me hacía sentir derrotado, humillado e inútil. No iría a ese lugar de nueva cuenta para sentir las molestas miradas de 'los grandes superhéroes' y su aire de satisfacción. No y no.

Entrenar con Rukia era distinto, con ella no me sentía humillado.

Aprendí muchas cosas: mi velocidad mejoró, pude controlar con mayor precisión mi energía, mis ataques fueron cada vez más certeros—que siendo honestos me hacía mucha falta, hay ocasiones en las que no puedo medir mi fuerza— aunque la mayoría de las veces terminé casi congelado, fue muy gratificante trabajar con ella.

Lo único que me molestaba, era el reporte que diariamente mandaba sobre mí.

—Es necesario —me decía antes de escribirlo— lo sabías desde el principio.

—No he dicho nada al respecto —le contestaba casi siempre.

La ciudad estaba tranquila. Los asaltos disminuyeron considerablemente, muchos villanos ni siquiera asomaban las narices, y cuando alguno llegaba a hacerlo, un superhéroe del Gotei 13 lo eliminaba con facilidad.

Toda esa paz solo podía indicar una cosa: la guerra estaba a punto de comenzar.

..::BM::..

¿Qué desafíos enfrentará nuestro superhéroe? ¿Podrá acabar con las amenazas que enfrenta Karakura Town?, ¿encontrará la manera de salvar el semestre? —Con tanto entrenamiento descuidé mis clases. Es el precio que hay que pagar por ser entrenado por una sexy chica de hielo—, ¿podrá tener una vida normal alguna vez?, ¿dejará de hacerse tantas preguntas? Esto y mucho más, en el siguiente capítulo de su teleno… ¡Esperen! ¿Qué? Esto ya no va…

 **~oOo~**

 _Aquí estamos, de nuevo, ¿quiénes? Ustedes y yo XD Creo que aun escribo como Ichigo jajaja. Una enorme disculpa por actualizar apenas… no tengo perdón de Dios u.u_

 _Yasuo Morita: Te dejé mi review en tu fic hace tiempo, apenas te contesto porque… apenas actualicé u,u Saluditos y gracias por pasarte a leer XD_

 _Kyoko: Al final tardé un montón u,u perdón u,u. Byakuya seguirá apareciendo… de veritas que sí._

 _Frany H.Q: Jojo, claro que el loquisho del sombrero saldrá y también Yoruichi :3_

 _Cynder94: Pues el humor se me da más o menos XD tengo complejo de payaso_ — _a veces_ —. _Yo amodoro a Renji como no tienes idea, me encanta para Rukia de la misma manera que me gusta el freso… ¡Aguante el IRR! XD_

 _Pues bien, gracias a todos por leer ;) nos vemos prontito._

 _*Por si no saben de dónde viene esto, que no creo porque este meme fue muy famoso, les dejo el vídeo que inició todo: /watch?v=hZNbWxzW0Zc o también lo pueden buscar en YouTube como "Lopez Doriga Me la pela Marcos Martinez Soriano". No me canso de ver a este señor, es la onda XD._


End file.
